Please, Save Me!
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Dia tidak akan pergi. Dia masih punya suami yang menunggunya diluar sana. Aku percaya dia hanya tersesat sekarang./ Dad, aku rindu Mommy./ Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah... maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin. /KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Hero! Kyu/ M-Preg / DLDR!


_**Please, Save Me!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

**A/N :** _udah tau arti DLDR? Jadi ntar saya nggak trima protesan kenapa Sungmin seperti ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini? Kok cast yang ini begini? Kenapa jalan critanya begini? Ini rasanya mirip sama FF ini mirip sama FF itu… ide memang pasaran. Tapi FF ini murni hasil karya saya._

_**enjoy…..**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Chapter 1**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em> Berapa kalipun aku menyentuhmu, yang kudapat hanya bayang semu<em>

_ Tak peduli berapapun air mata yang jatuh ketika mengingatmu_

_ Hanya bayangmu yang menghampiri ku dialam mimpi_

_ Aku berharap tertidur selamanya seperti ini_

_ Aku tidak ingin terbangun_

_ Biarkan aku terus seperti ini_

_ Memimpikan dirimu yang masih berada didalam pelukanku_

_ Seandainya aku bisa tertidur lagi_

_ Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi_

_ Seandainya aku bisa melindungimu hari itu_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun membolak balik berkas-berkas diatas meja. Sesekali namja dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu memijat pelipisnya. Tarikan dan hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir seksinya. Obsidian tajam namun menyiratkan luka yang dalam itu menatap focus berkas yang sedari tadi dibalik-balik dengan malas.

Kopi yang berada diatas meja telah lama dingin. Suhu dibawah 8 derajat celcius ini membuat air sepanas apapun akan cepat dingin. Ditambah lagi salju yang turun dengan lebat, membuat cuaca semakin dingin. Beruntung ruangan CEO muda nan tampan itu dilengkapi pemanas ruangan. Meski masih dingin namun tidak sedingin cuaca diluar sana.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas lalu berdecih pelan ketika melihat sesosok makhluk sok cantik telah berdiri disana dengan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuh tinggi semampainya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk dulu baru membuka pintu Seohyun-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Ia kembali mengarahkan matanya keberkas dimeja.

"Tapi aku terbiasa membuka dulu lalu mengetuknya, sajangnim." Yeoja itu sengaja menggunakan nada seimut mungkin. Sangat jauh dari tampangnya yang memuakkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Apa perlumu kemari? Ini bukan taman bermain. Dan kurasa aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu." Sindir Kyuhyun. ia jengah. Yeoja yang kini tengah melenggok menuju meja kerjanya itu adalah tetangganya di Apartemen. Dulunya Seohyun adalah Hobaenya di kampus, entah bagaimana caranya, yeoja itu kini telah menjadi tetangganya 6 bulan terakhir. Dan lebih parahnya yeoja itu juga bekerja di salah satu Departemen di perusahaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu sajangnim!" Seohyun mendudukkan bokong teposnya di lengan kursi Kyuhyun. tangan nakalnya kini telah bermain dengan lincah di dada kekar namja tampan itu. Sangat tidak sopan untuk ukuran karyawan biasa sepertinya.

PLAK

Seruan tertahan keluar dari bibir Seohyun ketika tangan Kyuhyun menangkis tangan tak bermoral milik yeoja itu.

"Jangan sesekali kau menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan tajam. "Minggir!" ia mendorong Seohyun dengan kasar. Beruntung yeoja itu sigap, kalau tidak mungkin bokongnya yang hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang itu telah mendarat dilantai. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bunyinya.

"Kau kasar sekali!" geram Seohyun. Ia siap melayangkan air mata kadalnya.

"Untuk orang tidak punya rasa malu seperti mu aku memang pantas berlaku seperti itu!" geram Kyuhyun. "Keluar kau! Sebelum aku memecatmu hari ini juga!"

Seohyun mendengus. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan berlutut mengemis cinta padaku Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat." Dengan kesal Seohyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bermimpi saja kau!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan namun dingin itu kembali berkutat dengan Dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Kejadian barusan membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Kau bersikap kasar lagi padanya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menarik nafas berat ketika melihat Yesung, asisten sekaligus sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu telah berada disana.

"Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja yang tidak punya harga diri seperti itu Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sejujurnya, Yesung merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun delapan tahun yang lalu.

Ketika itu Kyuhyun masih berumur 17 tahun. Mereka satu sekolah, Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang pintar, diusianya yang menginjak 17 tahun ia telah berhasil menduduki bangku kelas tiga senior high school. Kyuhyun 17 tahun adalah sosok yang jahil dan selalu tertawa lepas. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Dingin, tanpa senyum. Kadang Yesung merasa seolah Kyuhyun hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Meski perusahaan keluarga yang kini ia ambil alih jauh berkembang pesat, namun Kyuhyun tetap seperti mayat hidup. Ya, dongsaeng kecilnya yang riang itu berubah jadi pendiam sejak peristiwa yang membuatnya membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Dihari itu, Kyuhyun kehilangan sosok seseorang yang selama ini sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada disisinya hilang tak tentu kabar berita. Enam bulan terus mencari, pihak kepolisian menyatakan sosok itu mungkin telah meninggal. Ia diculik. Tidak ada jejak sama sekali. Keluarga bahkan sudah pasrah.

Sejak hari kehilangan sosok itulah Kyuhyun berubah. Tidak ada senyuman dan tawa riang lagi. Sejak hari itu pula Kyuhyun menyatakan hatinya ikut mati, Kyuhyun yang dulu telah mati bersama dengan hilangnya sosok itu.

Miris memang. Bahkan Yesung dan sahabat lainnya sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Namun nihil. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mati bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Kado yang mengerikan bukan? Kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayang tepat diperingatan hari kelahiranmu.

"Kau ada perlu apa hyung?" teguran dari Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Ia tersenyum kikuk ketika mendapati obsidian Kyuhyun telah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku perlu tanda tanganmu!" Yesung menyodorkan berkas ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pena, tanpa banyak bicara ia menandatangani berkas yang disodorkan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini kami berencana mengadakan reuni. Apa kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dimana?"

Yesung mengerjap. Kenapa tiba-tiba bocah ini mau bergabung bersama mereka dengan sukarela? Biasanya ia harus melayangkan ribuan permohonan dan bujukan.

"Ehh… j…jam 20.00 di La Braze cafe."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disana." Setelah melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Yesung bergegas keluar dari ruangan CEO muda itu. Ia harus secepatnya memberitahu sahabatnya yang lain.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau tau, hari ini tepat delapan tahun setelah kepergianmu. Delapan tahun, tapi aku masih menunggumu berharap kau kembali kedalam pelukanku. Walau itu mustahil, tapi aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Namja itu memejamkan mata. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba bermain dengan bayangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Mengingat aroma dan rona wajah yang selalu memerah ketika ia menggodanya. Masih jelas diingatannya suara desahan sang kekasih ketika mereka pertama kali bercinta.

"Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas aromamu.." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Cepatlah kembali… aku takut jika aku melupakan semua yang ada padamu. Cepatlah kembali agar aku selalu mengingat aroma lembutmu."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar diruangan itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu, Yesung dan sahabat lainnya hanya ingin menemaninya dihari ulang tahunnya ini. Ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dihari ini ia genap berusia 25 tahun. Dihari ini pula delapan tahun yang lalu, sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

_Aku membutuhkan mu_

_ Benar-benar membutuhkanmu_

_ Aku menangis mengingat semua tentangmu_

_ Beribu kali aku meneriakkan kata cinta untuk mu_

_ Namun kau masih saja bagai bayang semu bagi ku_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Arrgghhh… hah… haaahh… jebalhh masterhh… ahhh… s… stoophh… ngghhh…."<p>

"Diamh… ohh… Sungminhhh… nikmati saja!"

"T.. tapi… nghh… aku sudah tidak kuat masterhh… ouhh…"

PLAk

"Kau bilang stop? Dasar pelacur sialan! Aku membelimu untuk menjadi budak sex ku!"

"Nghh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan perih. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Namja bernama Kim Jungmo ini telah menyetubuhinya selama lima jam. Ya tuhan, bahkan pinggangnya sekarang terasa ngilu. Tidak. Bukan hanya pinggang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah dihajar Jungmo.

"Ouuhh… Shit! Sungmin…. Aahh…" Jungmo mengerang. Ia jatuh tertidur diatas Sungmin setelah berhasil mencapai orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan pelan Sungmin memindahkan Jungmo kesampingnya. Setelah tubuh yang sangat dibencinya itu berpindah tempat, Sungmin bangkit dari kasur. Dengan langkah tertatih ia menuju kamar mandi. Menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang babak belur didepan kaca.

Sungmin meringis ketika memegang pipinya. Bekas tamparan Jungmo terlihat memerah. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan itu sangat perih. Kulit putihnya terlihat lebam karena bekas pukulan.

Andai bisa Sungmin akan kabur dari rumah terkutuk ini. Namun sayangnya ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk kabur. Puluhan Bodyguard selalu mengepung rumah nista ini. Ia pernah mencoba kabur beberapa kali, namun ia kembali tertangkap, siksaan yang ia dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Jungmo tidak pernah bermain-main jika menyiksanya. Tiga tahun berada dirumah terkutuk ini membuat Sungmin semakin takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa diluar sana, bagaimana jika orang-orang diluar sana lebih kejam dari masternya? Sungmin meringis. Sampai kapan ia akan menanggung semua ini? Ia tidak kuat lagi. Adakah seorang malaikat penolong untuknya?

Dengan langkah tertatih, namja cantik itu menyeret tubuhnya menuju shower. Menghapus bekas nista ditubuhnya. Ia tidak rela, sangat tidak rela disentuh dengan begitu kejam. Namun apa daya, ia tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p><em>"Sungmin-ah, mulai hari ini kau akan ikut Jungmo-ssi ke Korea. Dia sudah membelimu."<em>

_ Sungmin menatap namja berkumis tipi situ dengan tajam. Oh, penderitaan apalagi yang akan ditanggungnya? Jujur saja Sungmin tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Setiap hari ia harus melayani para Ahjussi-ahjussi yang selalu menatap lapar tubuhnya. Sekarang ia harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membelinya?_

_ Korea. Sebuah Negara yang belum pernah Sungmin kunjungi, meski ia berkebangsaan Korea, namun Sungmin belum pernah melihat negaranya itu. Selama ini ia hidup di China. Terkurung didalam sebuah rumah tempat pelacuran bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka dibiarkan keluar._

_ Setidaknya Sungmin sedikit lega. Semoga orang yang membelinya itu bisa melepaskannya dari tempat terkutuk ini._

_ Namun akhirnya Sungmin menyesal. Baginya tempat pelauran lebih baik dari pada rumah mewah milik Kim Jungmo. Setiap hari namja itu selalu menyiksanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun belas kasihannya untuk Sungmin._

_ Siksaan demi siksaan terus ia dapat. Sungmin pasrah. Jika saat ini Tuhan mencabut nyawanya ia sangat berterima kasih, namun sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mau menaruh belas kasihan padanya._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Joyer137**_

_._

* * *

><p>"Sungmin!" panggilan keras membuat Sungmin segera menuju asal suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan panggilan dari sang master.<p>

"Ne master?" jawab Sungmin takut. Kesalahan apalagi yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan dia. Namja cantik itu hanya meringis ketika merasakan bekas suntikan dibokongnya terasa sakit ketika disentuh. Sekali sebulan Masternya akan memberikan sebuah suntikan yang ia sendiri tidak tau itu suntikan untuk apa.

"Aku ingin membawamu keluar! Kau pasti bosan berada dirumah terus menerus."

Sungmin membelalak. Ada angin apa? Kenapa master kejam ini mengajaknya keluar? Sungmin meringis ketika merasakan sakit disekitar perutnya, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan ia sering mendapat mual dipagi hari. Namun jika menolak ia yakin sang master akan marah, akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jungmo membawa Sungmin kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. Setelah mengajak Sungmin makan, Ia membelikan Sungmin beberapa helai pakaian baru. Mendengus kesal ketika melihat wajah takut Sungmin.

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya! Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang curiga." desis Jungmo. "Sesampai dirumah nanti kau akan menerima hukuman yang setimpal karena kau sama sekali tidak menghargai usaha ku ini." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menahan saliva berat. Hukuman? Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang dimaksud Jungmo. Tidak, tubuhnya masih sakit. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus dihukum lagi. Ia tidak kuat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Takut. Ia sangat takut. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sungmin masih terus berjalan disamping Jungmo. Matanya melirik gelisah keramaian manusia. Haruskah ia kabur? Bagaimana kalau ia tertangkap lagi? Sudah pasti hukumannya akan berubah menjadi sangat berat. Tapi tidak salah untuk mencoba kan? Manusia disini sangat ramai. Ia bisa menyelinap kabur, ditambah lagi hanya dua orang Bodyguard yang mengikuti mereka.

Namja cantik itu menarik nafas berat. Ya, ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus berani menanggung resiko. Jika ia tidak melakukan sekarang, selamanya ia akan terkurung dirumah bejat itu. Ia harus berhasil lolos. Meski ia sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah lolos nanti.

Sungmin melirik sekitar, lalu dua Bodyguard yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Terakhir ia melirik Jungmo yang masih berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Bagaimana caranya menyelinap kabur? Dua Bodyguard itu selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MENUMPAHKAN MINUMAN DI JAS MAHAL SUAMIKU!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari arah kiri. Sontak semua mata beralih menatap keributan.

Sungmin ikut melirik. Ditengah kerumunan sana ia melihat dua orang namja, satu orang terlihat tengah marah-marah, sedang satu orang lagi sibuk menenangkan namja yang marah-marah itu. Jantungnya bergdegup kencang ketika meliat Jungmo dan para Bodyguardnya lengah. Ini kesempatan. Ia harus segera kabur. Siapapun yang berteriak itu, Sungmin sangat mengucapkan beribu terima kasih.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Sungmin berlari menyelinap. Ia terus berlari keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Berdoa didalam hati agar Tuhan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chap<strong>

_Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku Euisanim_

_Kalau aku hamil apa urusan mu?_

_Lee Sungmin! Awas saja jika nanti kau kutemukan. Akan kubuat kau menangis darah karena telah berani mengkhianati ku._

_Nu….. nugu?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Yuhuuu setelah diteror karena nggak publish ini d FFn, akhirnya saya masukin juga k FFn<p>

Nggak kuat liat terror di Inbox, beranda,, twitter sama WP -_-

Setidaknya kalau saya lupa dengan FF ini ada readers yang ingetin.. ngehehehe

Jangan protes atas apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo

Ingat ini hanya sebuah Fiction. Jadi jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati…

Awalnya saya pengen bikin Kyu yang jadi Masternya,, tapi FF yang kaya gitu udah banyak beredar… lagi pula Kyu juga protes,, dy nggak mau jadi antagonis mulu,, sesekali dia pengen jadi Hero… lol

Soooooo apa FF ini layak lanjut? Baru Chapter 1 jadi ceritanya masih belum jelas…

Kalau di FFn nggak ada yang minat saya akan post FF ini di WP aja ^_^

.

.


End file.
